User talk:TrevMan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Camp Demigod Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Aeolus's Cabin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DDfan80 (Talk) 21:46, November 12, 2011 Hi, bestie!! DDfan80 01:59, November 13, 2011 (UTC)Gage Isaacson Do please start LOOKING AT THE SPELLING OF THE GOD OR GODDESS YOU HAVE SPELLED TWO WRONG NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, Trevor, GET REAL. Delphin's Cabin? Okay, before you make a page, look up some history before you wing it. he is NOT THE MINOR GOD OF THE SEA AND NOT THE SON OF POSEIDON. WHY WOULD YOU ADD A PICTURE OF POSEIDON FOR HIS FACE PIC? I CAN KIND OF UNDERSTAND THAT FOR TRITON BUT COME ON TREVOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!DDfan80 01:53, November 19, 2011 (UTC)DDfan80 I think that you are only making edits for the badges otherwise you wouldn't do it wrong, you would be careful and really try to help. DDfan80 01:55, November 19, 2011 (UTC)Gage Isaacson Duh... I know where it says video but after that I am ???? DDfan80 17:46, November 20, 2011 (UTC)DDfan80 Go to the Community Portal for editing priorities please to see what needs to be done. to get there click on cummunity in the top ribbon.DDfan80 22:38, November 22, 2011 (UTC)Gage Should we add more cabins? I have found more deities that would work well. DDfan80 22:06, December 10, 2011 (UTC)DDfan80 We were approved for help by Spruce up your Wiki!!!!!!!!!! We might get more users now! DDfan80 00:49, December 14, 2011 (UTC)Gage Isaacson YES!TrevMan 17:19, December 14, 2011 (UTC)Trevor please get on chat.Jasonsonofposeidon 17:34, December 14, 2011 (UTC) You should change your profile. The ski hill isn't a secret place. DDfan80 22:09, December 16, 2011 (UTC)Gage Who is your girl friend? buttermywaffles Fine! buttermywaffles Richelle Aura from the Iris Cabin! butttermywaffles Phil's lovey is Richelle Aura!DDfan80 23:11, December 20, 2011 (UTC)Gage What edits did you make to every cabin and why?DDfan80 12:46, December 22, 2011 (UTC)Gage ALL YOU DID WAS ADD A COLON THAT WAS FOR POINTS I KNOW YOU!!!!!!!!!! YOU WEREN'T TRYING TO IMPROVE CAMP BUT JUST TRYING TO GET POINTS!!!! WHAT A WASTE OF TIME!! IT'S JUST A COLON. MAYBE WE DIDN'T WANT TO HAVE A COLON AND LIKED IT THE WAY IT WAS. IT'S JUST A COLON!!!!!!!DDfan80 12:49, December 22, 2011 (UTC)GAGE Mottoes No, only for cabin group categories like I already did. I may have missed some, though. I am on my nook rigjt now and there is no tilde button. Gage Trev, I made a new wiki called Inheritance roleplay wiki where people join and become a dragon rider instructed by Eragon. Please join and check it out. Pass this along to Daniel, Eli, and Phillip if you will be so kind. Especially Daniel, he has read them. You can get there at www.inheritanceroleplay.wikia.com. DDfan80 14:25, December 31, 2011 (UTC)Gage Can you help get attention to the alliance? You can help with it. PLEASE!!!! Also get Eli on here to look at it and help me get Dannybob and the other user on the wikis in the alliance' attention to the alliance.DDfan80 00:47, January 27, 2012 (UTC) What do you want your position to be in the alliance? Look at the blog post for them.DDfan80 12:40, January 27, 2012 (UTC) You'll have to be elected into that. Another cantidate for a chair has come... THORNCLAW BRAVEHEART AND TWO NEW WIKIS THAT HAVE JOINED THE ALLIANCE!!!! WHOOT, WHOOT! YEAH!DDfan80 23:42, January 27, 2012 (UTC) OMZ!!! I said you weren't the vice presdient. I said you have to be ELECTED into that!DDfan80 23:45, January 27, 2012 (UTC) If you want to go on the 49 hints wiki just clcik on it from the blog post and sve it as a bookmark... DUH!DDfan80 02:51, January 28, 2012 (UTC)